


I will always be here

by cecelia_abby



Category: Original Work, PTA (r/pillowtalkaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Comfort, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Kissing, L-Bombs, Sleeping aid, Wholesome, reassurance, script offer, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecelia_abby/pseuds/cecelia_abby
Summary: ---Sfx and sound effects are completely optional. It's there just as a guide for you and the listener to know what's going on, so don't feel pressured to include every sfx and sound effects.------Feel free to improvise the script to suit your audio performance better.---
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Male
Kudos: 2





	I will always be here

**Author's Note:**

> \---Sfx and sound effects are completely optional. It's there just as a guide for you and the listener to know what's going on, so don't feel pressured to include every sfx and sound effects.---
> 
> \---Feel free to improvise the script to suit your audio performance better.---

\------ BEGIN -------

Hey, you still awake?

What’s wrong?

Why are you crying?

No, come here.

<sheets rustling>

Aww, don’t cry. It’s okay, babe.

<kiss on the forehead>

What is it? Do you wanna talk about it?

<pause>

That’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.

But I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me about things that have been bothering you.

I want to be here for you and help you.

<pause>

No, you’re not a burden.

I want to be here.

<pause>

So you don’t have to feel like you’re alone in this, because you’re not alone.

You have me.

<pause>

No, don’t say that.

I don’t hate you. I love you.

I love you so much.

<pause>

I love your eyes. They’re usually intense but I love the way they soften when you’re being kind to someone.

<pause>

I love your voice. You make me feel relaxed and calm with your soft, sweet voice.

<pause>

I love your arms. They make me feel warm and safe when you embrace me.

<pause>

I love the way you walk. I love how your hand clutches mine and won’t let go when we’re walking together.

<pause>

I love your lips. I love how they scowl when you’re focusing on something but then instantly soften when you smile.

<pause>

And I could kiss those lips all day.

<pause>

<kissing sfx>

I love so many things about you.

I love you.

<pause>

I love you more than anything and everything in this world.

<pause>

I don’t know what exactly you’re going through and I don’t know what I can say to help you feel better.

<pause>

And I don’t know if things will get better. Heck, it might get worse even.

<pause>

So, I can’t promise you that things will be fine or that you will eventually get over it.

<pause>

But what I can promise instead is, no matter what you’re going through, I will always be here by your side.

And you can trust me that I will always be here.

<pause>

I love you too, babe.

<pause>

You feeling better now?

<pause>

Not really?

<pause>

That’s okay. You’re allowed to feel sad.

But you don’t have to be alone.

<pause>

Because I will always be here with you.

I will hold your hand and guide you through the path of life.

<pause>

You can lean on me as we walk hand in hand, if you’re bearing a burden too heavy. And I will bear the burden with you.

<pause>

No, I want to bear the burden with you.

<pause>

I love you. That means your problems are my problems, your burdens are my burdens and your happiness is my happiness.

<pause>

I just want to see you smile. And I will do anything in this world to just see you smile.

<pause>

So you don’t have to worry about anything, okay?

<pause>

Let’s just go back to sleep.

<pause>

Come here, let me snuggle with you babe.

<pause>

There, you comfortable?

<pause>

<kissing sfx>

Hmm, you’re too anxious to fall asleep?

<pause>

It’s okay, babe. I’ll help you.

Come here.

<pause>

Just breathe with me, babe, okay?

<audible breathe in>

<audible breathe out>

There, you go.

Just breathe with me.

<audible breathe in>

<audible breathe out>

Here, feel my chest and follow me.

<audible breathe in>

<audible breathe out>

You’re doing good, babe.

<audible breathe in>

<audible breathe out>

That’s it. You got it, babe. Just follow me.

<audible breathe in>

<audible breathe out>

No need to thank me, babe. I told you, I will hold your hand and guide you through life.

<kissing sfx>

Now, keep going. Just breathe with me.

<audible breathe in and audible breathe out continues as long as the performers wishes>

<breathing fades off>

\------ END -------


End file.
